Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Spider-Girls' Night Out
Web of Shadows is the 7th episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** Ghost-Spider/ Gwen Stacy ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Alpha-Owl / Carlie Cooper *** Edith ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan Supporting Characters * Silk / Cindy Moon (Flashback and main story; origins revealed) * She-Hulk/ Jennifer "Jen" Walters (First Appearance) * Max Modell Antagonists * Silver Sable * A.I.M. ** Unnamed agents * Screwball (First Appearance) * Sandgirl / Keemia Alvarado * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Hammerhead Other Characters * Shang-Chi (Flashback and main story) * Penny Marko (first appearance) * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (flashback only) * Black Bolt (flashback only) * Hulk / Bruce Banner (mentioned only) * Norman Osborn (mentioned only) Plot While Mary Jane Watson and Kamala Khan are keeping their eye on Cassie Lang, Gwen Stacy / Ghost-Spider and Anya Corazon / Spider-Girl are chasing after Black Cat, who had just robbed a new relic from the Main Museum, in the streets of New York while working to (as Spider-Man and Alpha-Owl advised them to do) prevent making eye contact with her to avoid her bad luck abilities. Though she manages to outsmart the duo, Black Cat is suddenly attacked by another vigilante with spider-powers. Initially appearing to be Spider-Man, the individual soon reveals herself as the spider-powered Inhuman Silk, who is shown to be immune to Black Cat's bad luck inducement and defeats her in combat before leaving her webbed down for the police. Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl then greet Silk, who (to the girls' surprise) reveals herself as their classmate Cindy Moon from Horizon High, to which Anya just asks: "Is everyone in Horizon a superhero?". The three spider-powered girls have a swing around New York while Cindy reveals her principles as Silk, revealing she was present in the same a field trip at Oscorp which Peter attended before he was bitten by the radioactive spiderevents of Origins short "Introduction!", and right after him, Cindy was also bitten before the spider died. One month later, Cindy was continuing her studies and experimenting on a capsule containing Terrigen Mist until it erupted, resulting in Cindy's Inhuman metabolism enhancing her spider powers in a level which Peter himself did not reach, such as becoming capable of even producing organic webs. Later on, she sought for Shang-Chiin ''I'll Make a Spider-Man Out of You'', Spider-Man mentioned himself to be one of Shang-Chi's numerous Kung Fu students and Black Boltas seen in ''Welcome to Attilan'' so they could help her control her powers. Meanwhile, Mary Jane, Kamala and Cassie are with Carlie Cooper testing new drones with Pym Particle discs in them until they suit up as Tigra, Ms. Marvel and Ant-Girl and, accompanied by Carlie as Alpha-Owl through Edith, leap into action when a group of female thieves ambush a silent woman in the alleys. But before the girls can act, the hostage fights back, showing off her own metahuman nature, and reveals herself to be the Hulk's cousin She-Hulk, who was assigned to apprehend Sandgirl, who had left the Frightful Four to start her own criminal gang with former henchmen of Hammerhead and former employees of Oscorp. Meanwhile, Ghost-Spider, Spider-Girl and Silk overhear that Silver Sablelast seen in ''The Spider and the Wolf'' has broken out of her prison cell, and is settling businesses with A.I.M. units. The three chase after her in a abandoned Oscorp facility, where they overhear Sable's plan to start a new wild pack with female members only. She had already started by recruiting lawless prankster Screwball, but failed to contact Sandgirl. Meanwhile, Tigra, Ms. Marvel and Ant-Girl continue hunting for former Oscorp associates and interrogating them about Sandgirl's hideout, with one of them revealing she is hiding in the facility where Hammerhead betrayed her father Flint Marko and caused their metahuman transformationsevents of Sandman. There, they learn of her plans to get revenge on Hammerhead for her mutation, which ruined her normal life. While Ghost-Spider and Silk chase after Silver Sable, Spider-Girl intercepts and captures Screwball, whom she forces to surrender a flash drive containing information of Sable's recruits. She also discovers some containing evidence of Doctor Octopus' plans before handing Screwball over to S.H.I.E.L.D. to be interrogated. Through the files, the girls find out that Sandgirl had refused Sable's offer to join her new Wild Pack, prompting Sable to hire A.I.M. units to improve the mind control technology she used on the Osborn Commandos to get Sandgirl to work for her by force. Rushing to Sandgirl before Sable does, the trio eventually meets with Tigra, Ant-Girl, Ms. Marvel and She-Hulk and confront Sandgirl, who had just abducted Hammerhead and hung him over a tank of acid. Sable suddenly arrives reveals to be holding Keemia's younger half-sister Penny Marko hostage and using her as a bargaining chip to force Sandgirl to surrender. Just as Sandgirl hesitates so that Sable will let go of Penny, Ant-Girl discreetly uses one of her Pym Particle drones to shrink Penny to small sizes and take her to a safe place, allowing the others to continue the fight, with an outraged Sandgirl (presuming that Penny has been disintegrated due to her sudden departure) attacking both sides. In the middle of the chaos, Hammerhead attempts to escape on his own, but only accidentally bump into Screwball (who was at the time running from the police), causing him to slam his face into an acid container which renders him blind. After securing Penny to a safe place, Ant-Girl and Alpha-Owl begin to create a formula which will reverse the effects of the toxic waste which Hammerhead used on Sandman to and render Keemia powerless. Sandgirl continues wreaking havoc around the area, destroying the facility in the progress with the girls and She-Hulk still working on containing her. Completing the antidote, Alpha-Owl distracts Sandgirl with a LMD unit disguised as Penny, allowing Ant-Girl to shrink into Sandgirl's heart and infuse her with the antidote, successfully de-powering Keemia and reverting her to her true form, although Keemia is rendered half blind. Sable attempts to escape until she is knocked out by Tigra. As Hammerhead and Keemia's henchmen are taken to prison, Keemia and Sable are taken to the Supervillain Holding Facility by She-Hulk, who voices her impressions over the team's performance and suggests doing this again sometime before also taking Penny back home as Silk accepts She-Hulk's offer to be her new partner and gives the girls a thumb up. The girls recognize high praise, and share a resounding group high-five. Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Laura Bailey as Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Tara Strong as Alpha-Owl / Carlie Cooper, Penny Marko * Stephanie Sheh as Silk / Cindy Moon * Maria Canals-Barrera as She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters * James Sie as Shang-Chi * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell * Grey DeLisle as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Sofia Carson as Sandgirl / Keemia Alvarado * April Stewart as Silver Sable * Katrina Kemp as Screwball * Jim Cummings as Hammerhead Trivia * Despite appearing in a flashback scene set in Origins, Part 1: Introduction!, this is the only episode where Spider-Man / Peter Parker does not officially appear. References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)